1. Field
Embodiments relate to methods of forming semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to methods of forming variable resistive memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices can be, e.g., semiconductor memory devices and semiconductor logic devices. The semiconductor memory devices may store data. The semiconductor memory devices may be categorized as, e.g., volatile memory device and nonvolatile memory devices. Volatile memory devices may lose their stored data when their power supply is interrupted. Nonvolatile memory devices may retain their stored data even when their power supply is interrupted. The nonvolatile memory devices may include, e.g., programmable read only memory (PROM) devices, erasable PROM (EPROM) devices, electrical EPROM (EEPROM) devices and flash memory devices.
Semiconductor memory devices may also include, for example, ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM) devices, magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices and phase-change random access memory (PRAM) devices. Memory cells may include a variable resistive material, which may have a characteristic that the electrical resistance of the material varies according to current or voltage applied thereto. Further, when included as part of a memory cell, the variable resistive material may retain its final electrical resistance even though the current and/or voltage supply is interrupted.